


Reservations

by Audrey2419



Category: Leverage, NCIS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey2419/pseuds/Audrey2419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck never lasts forever. What would happen if the Leverage team ran into Gibbs and his team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of them. I just write this for fun and absolutely NO profit. This was written for Leverageland's Challenge 13 Pros and Cons 2.

"Mr. Ford," the middle aged man sitting across the table gave Nate an almost desperate look before he continued his sentence. "I have poured my life into my work for the people of this state. My only mistake was sitting next to the wrong woman when I was in DC last week. I did not cheat on my wife, but if those pictures get out I'll lose everything."

Nate sat back in his chair and took a sip of the whiskey sitting on the table. He glanced at Sophie who gave him the barest of nods. He looked again at the potential client and spoke, "Congressman Rush, we would be glad to take your case. Now, I need to know if there has been any law enforcement sniffing around."

"I don't think so; I didn't go to the police because they threatened me with exposure."

Nate stood and shook the congressman's hand. "We'll be in touch."

Forty five minutes later Nate found himself sitting in front of the multiple computer screens while Hardison ran through the information he had electronically gathered on their marks.

"These people are running a variation on the Badger Game. They get their mark in some kind of compromising position and get pictures, audio, or video, and then they threaten exposure if the victim doesn't comply. They seem to be going after people in powerful positions. Nate, just based on the data I've compiled, I think that the congressman is far from their first mark. I found something about a Marine Colonel who was up for a cabinet post until his "affair" came to light."

Eliot turned to Nate and gave him a look. "Nate, if a Marine was taken by these people you know what that means..."

"Yes, Eliot, I know."

"And you know we can't go in there if..."

"YES, Eliot I know."

Sophie had been watching the exchange with interest, but now wanted more information. "What are the two of you talking about?"

Eliot grimaced then spoke. "NCIS."

Sophie gave him a puzzled stare. "What is NCIS?"

Nate started to speak but was interrupted by Hardisons' voice.

"It's funny you should mention them. I just saw this..." Hardison pushed a button on his laptop and a picture flashed across the screen. It showed a man with silver hair flanked by a well-dressed man and a slight woman with dark hair and a 'don't screw with me' look on her face entering the building used by their marks.

Seeing the picture, Eliot blanched visibly before muttering, "Oh, Christ."

"Do you know who they are?" Hardison was fascinated by the expression on Eliot's face, and was watching him as if he were a science project.

"That's NCIS you idiot!" Eliot stood up and walked over to the picture. He pointed to the man with silver hair. "That's Leroy Jethro Gibbs... former Marine sniper, general hard-ass. Behind him is Anthony DiNozzo... former homicide cop and the woman is Ziva David; she's former Mossad. Now do you see WHY we can't go in there?

Parker had been listening while hanging from one of her many harnesses". She rapidly lowered herself to the table and landed next to Sophie. "How do you KNOW all that?"

"I know... alright Parker? I crossed paths with that team about seven years ago. I was doing a job... anyway, I was lucky to get out without getting arrested. I'd rather not repeat the experience. Nate, you do NOT want to end up in an interrogation room across from Jethro Gibbs. Trust me on that."

Nate had been watching Eliot's animated demonstration and gave a nod. "You feel that strongly about it?"

Eliot's response was to glare.

Nate stood and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, here's what we're going to do... since we can't run a con on the mark, we're going to make the Navy do our work for us. Let's go steal NCIS."


End file.
